Unreachable Voice
by le-lavi49
Summary: Allen's still hurt when he's thinked about when Lavi attacked him at the ark... Laven... Like it? or Hate it? RnR...


**Unreachable Voice**

**By: Riku**

**Pairing: Lavi X Allen**

**Disclaimer: Don't own –man, it does belong to Katsura Hoshino.**

**A/N: Time for Lavi and Allen again! This is my second story with Lavi X Allen pair. Based on the anime itself, I'll use it as the reason of the conflict here. Okay then, hope you enjoy it!**

Allen Walker, the boy who had repaired his innocence and made it evolve into a new shaped innocence, Crown Clown, was sitting in the lobby. He was thinking about the incident at the ark when Lavi suddenly was being controlled by the Noah or more specifically, Road.

It was terrible, it was painful and it was very sad. Lavi beat up Allen, without he could attack Lavi back. It was not that he couldn't, be he don't want to. How can he attack his precious friend? More painful for knowing that Lavi was Allen's lover.

Even when Road told the white boy to use his claw, Allen refused to do so. He kept using his sword. In the end, Lavi finally regained himself and back to normal. But for Allen, it was still painful.

"Hahh…" Allen sighed hopelessly. "Why do I still feel sad? Lavi's back to his normal self and I should be relieved. But… it's still painful here." Allen touched his chest.

"Allen!!" Someone patted Allen's shoulder.

Allen screamed, "Whoaaa!!" he was very shocked.

Lavi was surprised by Allen's scream, "Whoa! Wh-what's wrong Allen?"

"Lavi! Gosh! You make me surprised!"

"Oh, I'm sorry then. Hehehe." Lavi was rubbing his back head.

Allen smiled, "It's okay. Hmm, what do you want to do here?"

"Nothing, I just passing by and I see you, so I approached you." Lavi grinned.

"Oh, it's that so. Oh, where's Kanda and Lenalee? I haven't seen them since this morning."

Lavi thought for a while then began to speak, "Hmm, I don't know. But Lenalee is not in Komui's office and I think Yuu is meditating in the dojo."

"Hm… the two of them, where do they go…" Allen was very curious.

"Ah!! Don't tell me… they were…" Lavi carved a shocked expression on his face.

"What?"

"They were…dating!!!"

Allen was pissed off, "Huh?! It's not true!!! I'm not going to accept it!"

"Allen? What do you mean?"

"Because Lenalee is my sister! I'm afraid that Kanda will…"

Lavi cut off, "Allen… I was joking."

"Huh? Eh? Ah…umm…joking?" Allen shocked.

"Uh huh. J-O-K-I-N-G." Lavi spelled.

Allen relieved, "Hahh, it's good then…"

"You are very worried about Lenalee huh?"

"Because I think of Lenalee as my sister, and she treat me like her own brother."

"How about Yuu?"

"Kanda… he's a jerk."

_I knew that he would say that_ Lavi thought.

"But he's a dependable person, he's strong too."

Lavi smiled, "Hee, I don't think that you'll talk about Yuu like that."

"But it's true."

Lavi said, "I'm jealous…"

"Huh?" Allen was blushing.

"What about me?"

"Umm… I…" Suddenly, a loud growl came from Allen's stomach. "Are?"

The redhead tried to hold his laugh, "Hmpph…. Hahahahaha!! Hahahaha!" but he didn't manage to hold it and it burst into a loud laugh.

Allen was blushing once again, he was very embarrassed, "Lavi! Stop laughing! Uhh…"

Lavi still laughing, "Hahaha, it's…ha…because…hahaha, it's very loud! Hahahaha!"

"Geez, anyway, I'm going to cafeteria first."

"I'm going with you, my first destination is the cafeteria too though."

"Let's go then!"

"Okay!"

Then they went to the cafeteria, the Indian chef, Jerry, greeted them and asked them what they want to eat for lunch. Lavi ordered one portion of spaghetti while Allen was ordering for many foods.

"As usual huh?" asked Lavi while enjoyed his lunch.

"I'm hungry…" Allen replied, then he swallowed his food again.

"I know, hehehe. That'll make you strong again, right?"

"Yeah, hehehehe." Allen laughed cheerfully.

"Umm, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Lavi carved a serious expression on his face, "About my question before, what do you think of me?"

"Um…" Allen confused.

Lavi begged Allen like a child, "Come on… tell me, I'm very curious…"

Allen began, "You are… a very dependable person."

"And?"

The white boy mentioned all of it, "It seemed that you're very popular among girls, and…umm…you're charming. Handsome, kind-hearted, always smiling, always stay calm, and… umm…"

Suddenly, the redhead cut off, "Umm, Allen?"

Allen asked back, "Yeah?"

"If you want to continue then you better not."

"Eh? Why?"

The green-eyed teen grinned, "Because I'm going to fly now. It's too embarrassing for you to say that about me, hehehe. It's too much."

"But that were what I thought about you."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Umm… I've finished my lunch." The bowl, plate and glass in front of Allen that were on the table were already empty.

"Wow! That was fast!" Lavi was shocked but managed to gain his calm.

Allen laughed again, "Hahaha, now I'm going to find Lenalee."

"I'll help you. How about Yuu? Want to find him too?"

"Nah, just ignore him."

"Hahaha, okay. But if you find Lenalee together with him then I bet that you'll have a business with him too. Hehehe." Lavi grinned.

"Of course… hehehehe." Allen was letting out his dark side.

Lavi asked, "Allen, are you sure that you just think about Lenalee as she was your sister?"

"Yeah, why do you ask that?"

Lavi shook his head, "No, I'm just asking…" _Somehow, I feel hurt…_

"Let's go find them then… come on." Allen lifted his hand and let Lavi held it.

Then they started to go around the HQ just to search for Lenalee and Yuu. After searching for many hours, they stopped a while. Luckily, Reever passed by in front of them, and when Allen asked him, he replied that Lenalee and Yuu were in the dojo.

After knew where they should go, they thanked Reever and then rashly went to the dojo. They opened it and they saw Yuu was meditating with Lenalee beside him.

"A….a…" Allen became white, his face was pale. He pointed his pointy finger to the direction of Yuu and Lenalee.

Lenalee that seemed to see Allen asked, "Allen-kun, what's wrong?"

"Lenalee, why do you sit beside Kanda?" Lavi asked.

The Chinese girl replied, "I'm meditating… why?"

Yuu clicked his tongue, "Che!"

Allen began, "Are you two…were…umm, dating?"

Lenalee shocked, "What?! Of course not!"

Yuu continued, "She just came here if she has a problem, and why do you think like that, Moyashi?!"

"It's Allen!!" Allen complained.

The Japanese teen yelled, "Che! Moyashi!"

"Allen!! Ahhem! Because you two seemed to be getting along." Allen said.

Yuu stared at Lenalee and glared to her, "There's no way I would dating with this crybaby…"

Lenalee complained, "Kanda! Can't you use better words please?"

"Maa, maa. Lenalee, it's just the way Yuu are." Lavi separated them.

Yuu glared at Lavi, "Baka usagi… what do you mean?"

"Yuu is the one that only have soba in his mind, so there's no way that Yuu will dating a person. Hehehe." Lavi grinned.

Allen lifted his thumbs up, "Nice Lavi…"

"Grrr…. Shut up you Moyashi! And baka usagi! I'll cut you…" Yuu started to pull out his Mugen.

Lenalee suddenly shouted, "STOPP!! If all of you still intended to fight each other then I'll have no mercy!"

Allen was apologizing, "Aw, sorry…"

Lavi rubbed his head, "Ah, my bad." He begged for forgiveness.

Lenalee glared at the Japanese teen, "Kanda?!"

"Uhh…." Yuu quiet.

The Chinese girl seemed to be pissed off, "I can't hear you!!"

The dark-haired teen said, "Sorry… che!"

Komui's sister nodded, "Good…"

Allen praised the Chinese girl, "Lenalee, you sure are very cool…"

"I just don't like you to fight each other."

"And a very kind-hearted person… hehe, Lenalee is very dependable."

"Allen-kun, you make me feel embarrassed…" Lenalee was blushing.

"Allen, you say that you have a business?" Lavi suddenly made Allen remembered.

"Ah, yeah. I'm nearly forgotten."

Lenalee seemed curious, "What's wrong Allen-kun?"

Allen looked at Lenalee's leg, "How's your leg? Feel better?"

Lenalee nodded and smiled, "Yeah, it's better."

Allen relieved, "Hahh, it's good then. I'm very worried since you kicked Road's trap box in the ark back then, you kicked it with your injured leg…"

Lenalee replied, "It's because, you're all in danger. So I think that I must do something."

Allen said, "But it's okay for you to stay there, because I will protect you. I always worried about you and it's like that you filled my head by you when we are in the ark."

"You…think of me…all that time?" Lenalee asked.

Allen smiled, "Yeah, it's because I like Lenalee a lot."

Lenalee smiled back to Allen, "And I like you too, Allen-kun. Thank you…for always think about me."

Allen replied, "Your welcome, Lenalee."

Lavi suddenly stood between Lenalee and Allen then said, "Umm…I'm sorry for disturbing. But…"

Lenalee asked, "What's wrong?"

The redhead replied, "I still have a business with that panda-jiji. So, I must go back to the library."

"Oh. Okay, bye then." Allen smiled.

"Hm, see you later." Lavi waved his hand while went back to the library. He smiled.

Allen said, "Lavi sure is a busy person huh?"

Lenalee agreed with Allen, "Yeah, he is."

"Umm… actually there's one more thing."

"One more thing?"

"Yeah, umm…can you can with me for a while? Or… want me to tell it to you now?"

"I dunno, it's up to you."

"But…" Allen stared at Yuu.

"I'm not interested." Said Yuu, he sat back again and started to meditate again.

Without wasting any time, Lenalee asked, "Okay, then. What do you want to talk about?"

"Actually, it's about Lavi…"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Since…the incident in the ark back then. I feel hurt here." Allen touched his chest.

"Do you mean when Lavi attacked you when he was being controlled by the Noah?" Lenalee tried to make sure.

Allen nodded quietly, "Yeah. I still think that I'm still can't reach his mind… to think that I can't call him…"

"But Lavi was being controlled back then right? So, it can't be helped."

Allen said, "I've tried to think like that too, but it's no use. I still think that he is too far for me to reach… my chest hurt, it's burning."

"Have you told Lavi about this?" asked the Chinese girl.

Allen shook his head, "No, I haven't. Even if I tell him about this, it will just make our distance become wider. He didn't acting strangely though, but…"

"You still don't believe that Lavi will attack you right? And then Road forced you to use your claw."

The white boy looked at his arm, "I'll never use it, all I think back then was just to make him gained his mind again. And he managed to do it himself."

"Then it should be a relief right?"

"You're right. But to see him sacrificed himself… he burned himself in his fire seal just to attack Road and protected me."

"But he is alive now, you still not satisfied with it?"

Allen said, "I'm very happy to see him to be alive, but still… to sacrificing himself just to save me… I don't like it. Besides, I've promised to myself to give my right hand to human and my left hand for akumas. If he didn't survive after taking a direct hit from his fire seal… how should I do?"

Lenalee smiled gently to Allen, "You really like Lavi a lot huh?"

"Yeah, I like him, a lot. And I love him too." Allen's expression was very cute right now.

Lenalee told, "Then you should tell him about this, about you feeling. It's the best way for both of you."

Allen still confused, "But…"

"No 'but'! If you don't tell him about this then your distance will become much wider than before. Go for it, you can do it Allen-kun!"

"I see… umm…I'll go to the library now. I should talk to him about this."

"Good luck Allen-kun!" Lenalee cheered Allen.

"Thanks! Bye!" Allen waved his hand while heading to the Bookman's library.

Looked like Allen had more confident in himself, he decided to tell Lavi about his feeling.

"Hmm, such a good boy." Lenalee smiled.

Yuu complained, "You really like to interfere with someone else business aren't you?"

"Geez, Yuu! You're very rude. Allen was asking me to help him and I know that you were listening to even if you said that you're not interested. Am I right?"

"Che!"

"Hmm, now we just have to wait and see… such a lovey-dovey couple."

"Disgusting." Yuu replied.

Lenalee became pissed off, "Can you just shut up Yuu?! Anyway, let's continue our meditating."

Yuu sighed, "Hahh… hopeless."

"What did you say Yuu?" Lenalee smiled but it was an angered smile.

Yuu closed his eyes and sighed again, "Nothing. Hahh…"

Lenalee turned her face and suddenly she saw something on the floor, it was a write paper and something was written on it. The Chinese girl stood up and took it. She looked at the paper and shocked, she gasped.

Yuu seemed curious since he saw Lenalee held the paper, he stood up and asked Lenalee.

"Oi, what's that?"

Lenalee said while still held the paper, "This is…maybe Allen's…"

"Give it to me." Said Yuu.

Lenalee handed the paper, "Here."

"Huh? What…the hell?" Yuu shocked to see what was written on it too.

The paper had some sentences written on it, it was:

I can't reach you…

_No matter how much I want to…_

_My hand wouldn't reach to you,_

_No matter how many times I lifted my hands for you…_

_My voice won't reach you,_

_No matter how many times I called you…_

_You seemed didn't hear my voice…_

_It's too far for my voice to reach yours._

_Why? Why this should happen…_

_It's painful…it feels sad…_

_When will my voice be able to reach yours?_

This unreachable voice…

Yuu was shocked too to see it, "Oi, are you sure that this is that Moyashi's?"

"Yeah, I'm sure that this is not Lavi, because…Allen is complaining about this too."

"…" Yuu became quiet.

"I don't think that he will be this sad… umm… I'll go to find them, I'm worried."

"Then go."

"You don't want to come?"

"For what? I don't have any business with this. Also, this is useless."

"At least you can help right?! Help me find Allen now!" Lenalee was pissed off, Yuu was pulling her trigger of wrath.

Yuu covered his ears with his hands and clicked his tongue once again. Then, he didn't have any choice beside to find Allen or Lenalee will yell at him for one day long in his peaceful and quiet day.

Meanwhile, the white boy was gone in to the bookman library after knocking it. He saw Lavi was sitting in the floor likes usual and was reading some books that had been piled up besides him. But something was different, his face was very serious. It was not a serious face for reading a book, it was a serious face for thinking of something.

Allen began, "Umm…Lavi?"

"…" Lavi didn't answer, he didn't hear it.

"Lavi." Allen called Lavi once again.

"…" Lavi still didn't hear, it seemed that his mind was in the other world.

Allen approached the redhead and called him right in front of his ear, "Lavi!"

The normal person reaction will be the same as the redhead, he jumped out and screamed, "Whoaa!"

"Hee, I'm sorry…" Allen apologized.

"What? Oh, Allen. What's wrong?"

"I'm…umm… actually, there's something that I want to talk with you."

"What is it? About your relation with Lenalee?" Lavi smiled.

Allen confused, "Huh?"

Lavi said straightly, "You like her."

Allen tried to calm Lavi down, "Lavi, she is my sister."

Lavi repeated, "And you like her."

"But it's not like-like! Why do you say that?"

Lavi was jealous, "Because both of you were acting like a lovey-dovey couple in front of me, and I don't like it at all."

"I told you…"

Lavi cut off, "Allen. Be honest to yourself."

Allen asked, "What do you mean?"

"You don't have a feeling for me, it's me that have a feeling for you."

"Lavi?"

"We can't stay like this, we'll ended up hurting each other in the end. So…"

"…" Allen just stayed quiet.

Lavi continued, "We must break up… okay? This is the best."

"…Break up? For what reason?!"

"Like I said, you don't have any feeling to me. Please Allen… we must do it." Lavi begged Allen.

"…I understand then… thank you for everything… bye." Allen rushed and went out from the library.

"I'm sorry Allen… If I see you with Lenalee again, I don't think that I can bear with it."

_Jealousy, it can infected your heart, made your eyes blind, its all became dark in your heart..._

The white-haired boy ran away from the bookman library, he cried. The tears came down from his eyes and fell to her cheek, after that fell to the floor. Again, his important person left him…

Allen ran to his own room while Yuu was there too, searching for him. Allen didn't saw Yuu and hit him until both of them fell to the floor.

Allen said, "Oh…I'm sorry!"

"Watch your step, stupid!!" Said someone.

"I'm sorry…"

Yuu said, he seemed startled, "Moyashi?"

"Huh? Bakanda? Uhh." Allen swept the tears from his eyes and stood up.

"Che!! Oi, I found him." Said Yuu to the black golem that he had. He whispered to it so Allen didn't hear it.

Suddenly, the black golem replied, "Okay then, I'll go to the bookman library to find Lavi."

Yuu whispered, "Mmm, but. He is crying."

Lenalee replied, "Then comfort him! Ask him the reason! Quick!"

Yuu clicked his tongue, "Che! Why me…"

Suddenly, Allen called him, "Ummm… Kanda?"

"What?!" Yuu was pissed off.

Allen asked, "What are you doing in front of my room?"

Yuu closed his eyes for a while and replied, "Not doing anything."

"Oh, I see. Bye then." Allen opened his door's room and went in.

"…" Yuu just quiet.

"Umm…Kanda." Allen called again, he seemed to be confused.

Yuu asked back, "What?"

"What are you doing here?" Asked Allen, he saw Yuu was standing beside him inside the room.

Yuu answered, "Just standing here. If you want to close the door then close it."

Allen still confused but he let Yuu went in, "O-okay…"

Yuu confused, he didn't know what to speak until he found one topic, "_Hahh…topic, topic._ Moyashi, do you rub your eyes?"

Allen replied, "Huh? No. Why?"

"Umm… it's red. Are you crying?"

"…" Allen didn't answer.

Yuu knew that he cried, then he asked again, "Why?"

Allen asked back with a playful smile carved on his face, "Should I tell you the reason?"

"Tell me."

"But…"

"Tell me!" Yuu forced Allen.

"O-okay…"

"It is about that baka –usagi right?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then start."

"Actually… umm… he…dumped me… we broke up."

"What!? Why?" Yuu jumped out.

Allen explained, "Because he thought that I like Lenalee… I tell him that Lenalee is my sister, but he still didn't believe."

Yuu seemed to be curious, "Then?"

"I like Lenalee, but it's not a like-like or a love-like. It's like a family-like… but he…"

Yuu suddenly whispered again to his black golem, "Oi…. Do you hear that?"

Lenalee's voice can be heard from the black golem, "Uh huh, I hear that. Umm… I'm going to go in to the library."

Yuu sighed, "Haahh…"

Suddenly, Allen called again, "Kanda?"

Yuu surprised, "Ye-yes?!"

Allen asked, "Are you here for comforting me?"

Yuu turned his face away, "So-sort of…"

"Thank you…"

Yuu smirked, "No problem."

"Kanda, do you like Lenalee?" Allen asked straightforwardly.

"Huh? Of course not." Yuu replied straightly.

_So…so straight._ "Then, why do Lenalee is always come to your place?"

Yuu answered, "She's only come there if she has a problem, and I was very annoyed with it."

"Oh, is that so? Hahaha." Allen laughed.

"You have calmed down." Yuu seemed relieved, but it didn't show on his face.

Allen confused, "Eh?"

Yuu said, "Nothing, I just murmuring to myself."

Allen began, "Umm… Kanda, do you think I can make up with Lavi again?"

"I'm not the right person for that."

"Uhh, I'm sorry then."

"But I can say one thing, you must trust each other."

"Trust…"

Yuu explained, "A, if there's a trust then it'll be settled… both of you have the same feeling though."

"You're right…Thank you again, Kanda." Allen smiled gently.

-In the bookman library-

"Lavi!!!" Lenalee called Lavi with a loud voice.

The redhead was covering his ears with his hands just like what Yuu do before.

Then he replied, "Wha-what's wrong Lenalee? You don't have to shout my name like that."

"What did you do to Allen?!"

"Huh?"

Lenalee seemed angry, "I saw him crying before after he said that he want to talk with you."

"Ah, that. Hmm… we broke up…" Lavi said.

Lenalee asked again, "Why?"

"Because I said that he doesn't love me."

"And you said that he love me didn't you?"

"…" Lavi quiet, he felt guilty.

Lenalee attacked Lavi with a loud voice of anger, "What are you?! Stupid?!"

Lavi seemed confused, "Heh?"

Lenalee said, "Allen trust you, and you must trust him too. But you don't and even make him crying like that. He loves you."

"But you…"

Lenalee talked, "Acting like a lovey-dovey couple? You're a dead wrong. He is my little brother and I won't let anyone to make him cry."

"Huh? But… you said that you like him too."

Lenalee sighed, "Hahh…"

"Why are you sighing?" Lavi asked with a curious tone.

"It's not a like-like… it's family-like…"

"Huh?"

Lenalee asked, "Are you…jealous?"

"I…umm…"

"Don't worry, Lavi…."

"Oh… But…"

"Hahaha, it's okay. It's a normal thing to be jealous… anyway, I want you to see something."

The redhead asked, "What is it?"

"Here, take a look at this." Lenalee handed the paper to the redhead.

Lavi took the paper and read it, he was very surprised. His eyes were opened widely.

"Umm… what is this mean?"

"Allen wrote it. It is about that incident at the ark."

Lavi tried to remember, "At the ark…"

Lenalee gave her opinion, "The unreachable voice that written in here, I think it is about you when you get controlled by the Noah."

"He…why did he write this?"

"I don't know, but he said that he feel that you being different after from the ark."

Lavi asked, "Where is Allen? I think that I need to talk with him…"

Lenalee told Lavi, "He is in his own room with Yuu accompany him."

"What?! Wi-with Yuu?" The green-eyed teen shocked.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm worried about Allen, I should go now. Umm, thank you for telling me about this Lenalee."

"Your welcome Lavi, it's good to see you two to getting along you know. Hmmm, I'll come with you to Allen's room." Lenalee smiled gently.

"Okay, then. Let's go, I must apologize too." Lavi said.

Then they went to Allen's room together. While they were walking, Lenalee told Lavi about the thing that Allen told her.

Allen and Yuu still had some conversation, but it was not a friendly conversation. Just a little, quiet conversation.

"Kanda." Allen began.

Yuu replied, "What."

The white boy asked, "Your hair is very long, it is difficult to take care of it?"

"Not really, why do you ask that?"

"Because it is very long, and it is beautiful. Hehehe." Allen smiled.

Yuu smirked, "Hm…moyashi."

"What?! I didn't say something wrong to you bakanda!"

Yuu smirked again, "Hmm…" Then suddenly he remembered about the poem and asked for it, "Hey, what is that?"

Allen confused, "Huh? What?"

Yuu said, "That poem about a voice, I don't understand."

"Ho-how do you know that?!" Allen shocked.

"You dropped the paper in the dojo back then."

"Ah I see, it's…about Lavi. Hehehe."

"That jealousy baka-usagi, how can he get controlled by the Noah? He's very stupid."

"Yeah, hahahaha."

"And to think that he is your lover."

"It's odd right? Hahaha."

"He didn't manage to protect you, what a foolish rabbit. After he and his big mouth were talking like a dam."

"Is Lavi talking to you about something, Kanda?"

Yuu seemed to be pissed off, "He told me all the bullshit, like he will protect you, and it ended up as bullshit."

Allen tried to make Yuu calmed, "But it can't be helped… since he had some sad past."

Yuu said, "It's not like you at all, usually you always letting out your loud voice."

Allen pouted, "Hey, that's rude. It's not like I'm letting my loud voice everyday."

"You admitted it." Yuu smirked again.

Allen still carved a pouting expression on his face, "Hee, you're the one that think like that."

"Hm, hahaha." Yuu laughed, the Japanese samurai was really laughed.

Allen shocked to see the truth that the stoic person that stood in front of him was laughing, "What? Ka-Kanda… you… laughing?"

"Ahhemm! It's funny, so I laughed."

Allen said while grinned, "Hee, I always think that you are a stoic person."

"And I always think that you are an annoying person yet you are very noisy." Yuu said.

Allen said back, "Meanie, I'm not a noisy person."

Yuu said again, "Yes you are."

Suddenly, someone knocked the door. After that, Lavi and Lenalee went in. Lavi's expression was a little bit worried. Lenalee was smiling gently at Allen.

"Allen! Did Yuu do something to you?" Lavi barged in.

Allen replied with a confused mind and shook his head, "Mmm, no."

Lavi relieved, "Hahh, you're okay. Yokatta saa."

Yuu pissed off, "Oi, baka usagi. What do you mean by that?! Do something?" Lavi treated him like a pervert.

Lavi grinned, "Well, Yuu is like a hungry-wolf that always ready to eat his prey. So…"

Yuu started to hold out his mugen, "Try to say that again and I bet your head will not on it place."

Lenalee stopped the Japanese samurai and then pulled him out from the room, "Yuu, let's get out. We can't disturb them."

Yuu said, "Che! Baka usagi, don't ever make a ruckuss like this again."

Lavi gave a playfully smile, "Understood, Yuu."

Lenalee waved her hand and closed the door, "Have fun, 'kay? Bye!"

The Chinese girl left the room with Yuu, they had completed their mission to made Allen and Lavi make-up again. yuu smirked when he went back to his own room and Lenalee was leaving to his brother office with a smile carved on her face. They were successful to accomplish their mission.

Allen was still sitting on his bed, he was quiet, didn't say anything at all. He looked down to the floor. Lavi didn't like the pressure and was impatience.

Lavi began, "Umm… A-Allen!" the heavy pressure was giving him difficulty to speak.

Allen reacted, "Ye-yes?"

Lavi said, "Actually… about your relation with Lenalee… I'm sorry to say that to you. Umm…. For me to misunderstand it. ukh, it's just…. I can't stand to see both of you being together like that, so I… ummm…"

Allen smiled, he forgave Lavi, "It's okay Lavi."

Lavi asked, "Huh?"

"It's okay, you are just jealous…"

"So… it's okay?"

"Hun!" Allen nodded happily.

"Uwaah!! Thank you for forgiving me!" Lavi hugged Allen tightly, tight enough to make the white-haired boy couldn't breath.

"It's not a big problem. Hmm." Allen smiled, he hugged Lavi back after the redhead loosened the hug a bit.

"And…about that poem…" Lavi said.

Allen shocked, "Ehh?! You read it too?!" his face turned a little red.

"Yeah, Lenalee handed it to me. So I read it, just…tell me what is the meaning of that. Why my voice is unreachable? Why can't I hold back your hand?"

"If…I said the reason, you won't get mad right?"

Lavi smiled and patted Allen's head, "I won't, how can I get mad to someone as cute as you, Allen."

"Lavi, you still can joke around at the time like this…"

"But it's true. Hehe, come on. Tell me."

Allen started his story, "When you're being controlled by the Noah, I've tried to call you. But you didn't answer it at all. You even said that I'm not your friend, and when I heard that from your own mouth… my heart was hurt."

Lavi tried to remember, "That time…when I was in Road's world, I didn't know what to do. I'm completely clueless, and in the end, I managed to escape from it. I gained my mind back."

Allen asked, "But why did you hit yourself with you fire seal? I'm so worried you know. To think that you would die because of that… I…can't imagine it at all. I don't want to lose my important person again…"

Lavi put his pointy finger on Allen's lip and replied with a smile, "Ssshh…Allen. Calm down… I'm sorry to make you worried like that. But that was the only way to make you all to get out from the ark, we must defeat the Noah first."

Allen said, "But…. You can't just sacrifice yourself like that. Since I've promised to myself to not lose my important person again…"

Lavi asked, "I am that important to you?"

The white boy nodded, "Of course! Like Mana, you are very important to me! I love you, Lavi!"

Lavi said, "You are the very important person for me too, you are the reason to me for fight. And I love you too…" He touched Allen's soft cheek.

"But… after we returned from the ark, it seemed that your shadow is fading. I still couldn't reach you…" He touched Lavi's hand that was touching his cheek.

"Do I still unreachable now? I am in front of you now, hugging you, touching your cheek, I even can feel you heart beat. How can my shadow being faded?" Lavi was very gentle.

Allen called, "Lavi…"

"I know that you're still mad, but remember this one thing Allen. I love you and I'll never leave you, oh, and I'll never give up on you nor I'll give you to someone else."

"But you said that you want to break up back then, don't say that you forget it, Lavi. Where's your sharp memories?" Allen let out his dark-side a bit.

Lavi smiled naughtily, "Allen, don't let your dark side out now… umm, actually I didn't want to break up. Uhh….just, forget my words back then!"

"There's no way that I will forget it in one day."

"Then I'll make you forget about it now."

"How? Do you have any way?"

Lavi grinned, "'Course! We often to do it too though."

Allen challenged, "Show me."

"Say that you love me again." Lavi said.

"You first, I have said that for many times already all day long."

"I've said it before too. Come on…"

Allen shook his head, "Don't want to…"

Lavi said, "Okay, okay. I-LOVE-YOU. Satisfied?"

"A bit, but it's okay. I love you Lavi…"

Lavi moved his head, closer to Allen's. He was still hugging him and touched his cheek that was red. He smiled gently but a little bit playfully. Closer, and closer, his face was very close to the younger boy now.

The older one began to touch his lover's lip with his own lip, gently, tasting it just like it was the sweetest strawberry. He hugged him just like he was the fluffiest teddy bear doll. Lavi treated Allen just like he was a very expensive porcelain doll, very gentle, very carefully, full of attention just for him. It seemed that if he didn't take care of his lover properly, he will easy to break. He was very brittle for someone very strong like him.

The temperature began to rise, it was hot between them. Lavi began to open Allen's mouth to make a way for his tongue to go in with his finger pulled it down (Allen's mouth). A string of saliva was showed when they slid their passionate kiss, it fell to Allen's chin as they kept sliding their kiss. They can felt each other temperature since they were hugging each other tightly, even with their clothes still on them.

After that, they pulled out to take a breath. They panted together and smiled. The younger boy swept the saliva that fell to his chin with his hand.

Lavi said, "You know, Allen? I reeeaaaly loooove you."

Allen laughed, "I knew it, hehehe."

Lavi smiled, "Hmm. Oh yeah, I don't mind if you get close to Lenalee, but please, at least don't say a thing like that again, to hear you both saying that. It's like to see both of you confessing to each other you know."

"I understand hehehe. Umm, I'm still curious about this thing…"

"What?"

"When you say something about wolf… and when you asking me if I was alright…"

"Oh, that. I'm just worried that Yuu will do something to you."

"He didn't do anything to me, but he was comforting me. He was very kind…"

Lavi said, he praised himself, "Ahh… but he is not as kind as me right? At least I'm not a stoic and I like to smile."

"Hehehehe. Lavi, let's go somewhere."

"Where do you want to go moyashi-chan?" Lavi said with a teasing tone.

"Lavi, don't call me moyashi…uhh…" Allen pouted.

The redhead teased Allen, "If you pouting like that it will make you even cuter than before. Hehe."

"Mmm…"

Lavi asked, "So, where do you want to go?"

Allen replied, "We can walk around, I want to tell you a lot of thing too when I was in China."

"It's settled then, I want to ask you about many things too. Let's go then."

"Okay!"

They left with their hands holding each other, they talked about a lot of thing. Tried to understand more about each other…

-Owari-

**A/N: Owatta!! My second Laven fic is finally end, and to think I always make Yuu as the good guy between them, he's cute… and about Yuu's laugh, please just imagines it. It was a gentle, teasing and normal laughter, maybe I can faint if I imagine it too far. Anyway, give me review, kay? 3'9!! (^-^)**


End file.
